I don't think so
by Cinnaknowsbest
Summary: Draco refuses the Dark mark in sixth year and begins to help the Order. But why is Draco acting so odd near Harry? And why does Harry feel so strange around him? This story has TONS of fluff, and of course contains Drarry so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read this. Ever.
1. Prologue

Snape followed his godson through the halls of Hogwarts, wearing an invisibility cloak he had bought the week before for this exact purpose. He became still when Draco stopped abruptly in front of a blank wall. He started pacing, and Snape quickly penetrated Draco's mind.  
_I need to find the place where everything is hidden._ He thought  
He kept thinking it over and over again. Snape waited, and around the third time he paced past it, the wall became a door, and Draco slipped through it. Snape hard on his heels, wondered what Draco needed to hide. He followed him down the towering aisles, and they stopped in front of a beautiful mirror. Draco was gazing eagerly into it. Snape felt his heart sink.  
The Mirror of Erised stood in all its glory, while tears began to make their way down his godson's pale face. Snape dropped the cloak and stepped up behind Draco. Draco jumped up, his eyes wide with fear.  
"H-hello s-sir…" he was shaking,  
Draco kept shooting covert glances at the mirror. Snape felt pity for him, but led him away just the same. They went to sit on a pile of books that had been written in. Draco was still sniffling pathetically as Snape put his arm around Draco.  
"What do you see in that mirror, Draco?" he asked in a soft tone. Draco said something he couldn't hear.  
"Speak up, Dray."  
Draco turned red and snuck another look at the mirror.  
"Don't look at it." Snape commanded, turning Draco's face away.  
"I s-see…him" Draco replied, wiping his eyes. "W-why can't I-I…just get over him?"  
Snape was silent for a then replied, "Do you know what I see, Draco?"  
" I see Lily. Lily Evans. His Muggle-born mother. I loved her and there is nothing wrong with you loving him. I don't care what your father told you, he's wrong. But I will tell you one thing. That mirror has driven people insane. I don't want you coming back to it. I'm going to get Dumbledore to move it tomorrow. If you want to change what's been going on between you and him, then you're going to need to stop causing trouble for him. You can't insult his friends either, even if they deserve it."  
Draco looked up at him. "B-but…if I…if I do…my father will…"  
"I know, but think Draco! What do you want more, your father's favour, or Harry Potter?"  
He looked down and mumbled "I love him…"  
"I know you do. Now just show him that."  
Draco nodded. He fought to make his face expressionless. Snape held him for a moment more and then released him with a small smile. "Now, you need to finish packing to go home. If ever you need me, you know what to do."  
He helped Draco stand and they walked back to the Slytherin dungeons together.

_**Prologue takes place in the end of fifth year. Please review this, and lots of thanks to Jessie!**_


	2. chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room. He took deep, steady breaths as he stared into the flickering blue flames. "I am a blood-traitor. " he thought to himself " I can't let this happen! He can't! " Draco didn't believe in murder, he didn't believe in blood purity, he didn't believe in anything they did, so why should he? It would be ridiculous….

His father walked into the room, giving him the first approving look he'd ever gotten.  
"Now, it is time. " he cried " Stand up for what is right, and for what you believe in. We are ready to give you the Mark."

Draco stood." It's now or never" he thought.

" Father! I am standing up for what I believe in! " Darco stated " I don't believe in blood purity. I don't believe in murder either. I refuse to take the Mark!"

His father's eyes were bulging with fury. He opened his mouth to speak, but with a swish and twirl of his robe, Draco disapparated. He stumbled into his godfather's study in Hogwarts. He looked around, aggravated. This was not at all where he had wanted to go. Draco frowned as he checked around himself. At that moment his silent rage was interrupted by his godfather walking over and spotting him. Snape's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, he seemed to accept he wasn't seeing things, and Draco really was there.

"How…how did you get here? You…you didn't get in past me…" Snape looked amazed. "Draco…why are you here? And how…?"

"I suppose I should explain…" Draco said as he walked over to Snape's desk and sat in the chair opposite.  
Snape hesitated. Draco raised his eyebrow and said "Well? Don't you want to know?"

Snape sat quietly. He didn't take his eyes off of him. Draco looked worried.

"I suppose you know I was meant to take the Mark tonight?" Snape had a horrified look on him.

"WHAT? You…you…" Snape was rendered speechless, he shook his head, and stared at Draco as if looking at some sort of monster. Draco, not noticing, continued with his story.

"Well I refused, and I…I learned to Dissapparate," Draco stooped when he saw Snape's face.  
"Last year." He clarified. "And…well there wasn't any reason to stay…so I didn't."  
Draco, suddenly feeling defensive said "I…I just couldn't-"

"I understand." Snape intrupted  
" You couldn't do something you didn't believe in. You couldn't betray Harry. (At this, he smirked) I know how you feel. I would have done the same for…" he broke off sadly.

"Lily. I know. I-I think that's why I came here, instead of where I meant to go. I guess…that I knew you'd understand."

Snape sadly mused over this. "Well, the Headmaster must be informed. Do you want to stay here? Until school ends next year?"

Draco bit his lip. This was more than he'd been expecting, but he decided to take the offer.

"Very well, let's go get this sorted out then, shall we?"

Professor Snape led him smiled gratefully as they headed out to the HeadMasters office.

As they walked in, Snape had asked "Can you do anything else above you grade level? Anything else you shouldn't be able to do?"

"Well, don't tell…but I just might be an unregistered Animagus. Not saying I am!"

Snape chuckled. "Too smart for your own good."

_**Hello people! New story, please review it and maybe check out my other stories. Please? PLEEAASE?**_


	3. Stuff Happens

Harry looked around, as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express. He was searching for a familiar blond head. Ron stepped off the train beside him and, noticing what he was doing he asked "What're you looking for Harry?"

"Where's that blond git?"

"Who, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, he's usually had a crack at us by now…"

Ron looked at him as if he'd sprouted a second head. "What? You worried about him, mate?"

As the pair started walking over to the carriages, Harry said "Yeah…I…I'm worried about the prat." He grimaced "Never thought I'd be saying that, but I'm actually worried about Malfoy. Makes no sense, does it? I mean he's such a prat…"

Ron just shook his head. "This has nothing to do with the letter you sent me during the summer, does it?"

Harry had come out by letter to Ron the day before he went to the Burrow. Unfortunately for him, Fred and George had opened the letter before Ron could read it, so despite him asking Ron not to tell anyone, all of the Weasleys and Hermione knew he was gay.

His arrival at the Burrow was greeted by many jokes about it. Ron was apologizing a lot, reminding him that he and his brothers were all off-limits. He seemed mollified when Harry, his face screwed up with disgust, had said "I'm not into incest. It's gross."

Molly, who heard the entire exchange, burst into tears when she heard Harry call them family. It had taken Harry ten whole minutes to get her to stop hugging him, by which time he was quite purple.

Harry flushed and began to defend himself "Yes…I mean…No! I mean…oh, hell I don't know! It's so confusing! But…" he mused "He is rather easy on the eyes…"

Ron gagged and turned green. "I so didn't need to hear that!"

Harry smirked.

"This is just something I'm going to have to put up with, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think it is."

"Just don't…don't snog him in front of me and I think I'll be fine."

Sniggering when Harry's blush deepened at the mental images that created, he led the way over to the carriages. They got into the same one as Neville, Luna and Hermione. Harry was relaxed.

Reaching over to stroke the nearest Thestral, he pulled an apple out of his bag. It began to pull them to the castle; Harry found it difficult to focus on anything, but the happiness of being with friends again and the excitement of a new year at Hogwarts.

"I'm finally going home" he thought, grinning broadly.

_**Second Chapter! Oh, and if you read this, even if you don't like it, please leave a review. I'm not going to get better if people don't tell me what i'm doing wrong. **_


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore made his little speech. He waited into the very end, and then said "And now, there is something rare that has happened here at Hogwarts. Something that has only happened once at Hogwarts before. A student has been Resorted, for personal reasons that should not be questioned. Draco Malfoy has left the Slytherin house for the noble house of Gryffindor. If I find that he is not well-received there, I will make sure there are consequences for it."

He looked around, choosing to ignore the muttering that had sprung up at the Gryffindor table. "Off you go, to bed now!"

The Gryffindors walked down the halls to the portrait hole, Ron smirking at Harry.

"Well I know one Gryffindor who won't mind the Slytherin Prince intruding." He said, grinning when Harry turned red and glared at him. Harry was suddenly struck with a horrible thought. He stopped Ron.

"You have to promise you won't tell him." Ron looked offended.

"You know I'd never do that, mate. If you didn't want me to tell family, you obviously don't want him to know. I get that."

"Sorry, I just…"

"I get it." They started walking again.

"Er…Harry? Have you ever…well, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, back home, no-one wants Dudley or his friends to think they like me, so I mostly stay away from other people. The closest I'd gotten was kissing this kid who hasn't talked to me since. That was partly when I finally figured it out."

"Huh…you'd think though, that the Boy Who Lived could get a decent wizard though…"

"Well I only have contact with the wizard world when I'm here. Well, I mean, I can write letters, but it wouldn't really be a relationship then."

"But then why don't you have one when you're here?"

"Well, usually I'm trying to survive, and it doesn't really cross my mind."

"Makes sense." Ron replied, nodding.

They caught up with the rest of the group at the portrait hole, and heard the new password being spoken: Slythendor.

The two of them looked incredulously at each other. What the hell was a Slythendor?

The portrait hole swung open, and they saw Draco sitting, his long legs crossed, in one of the armchairs by the fire. He was reading a Muggle book, called the Lord of The Rings. He looked up, and noticed them coming in. He marked his page, got up and went into the dorm. Harry guessed that he felt pretty awkward, changing houses so suddenly.

"Huh. Never thought the Pureblood prince would read anything Muggle-made. A bit odd, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That book. Lord of the Rings. It's a Muggle book. Where'd he even get it? I'm fairly certain he's never been to Muggle London, so…"

"That is odd…I mean, he hates Muggles, so why would he?"

"Dunno. Want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"No, I think I'll go take a crack at the Pureblood prince. Talk to him a little."

Ron sniggered. "I'll go with you. Make sure you don't get up to anything if he's still being an ass."

"Nothing's going to happen, Ron but you can come too if you want."

They walked to the dorms, but before they could enter they heard a sigh, and they heard Draco say "Yeah, I know you're there, Sol. You aren't as light as you think you are."

They walked in, and saw Draco, with his book set aside petting the strangest creature they had ever seen. It was white with a black face. It had an odd black scythe-shaped crest. Its claws were slightly purple, and it had red eyes, and it was _so damn_ cute.

It was pawing at Draco's face as he petted it. His small smile had disappeared the moment that they walked in. He looked at them haughtily. "What do you want?" he snarled, obviously ready for an argument. They could see his immediate regret, and they heard his voice shake as he apologized. "S-sorry, I-I d-d-didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Harry and Ron sat on the bed beside his. HE smiled slightly at Draco, who was staring suspiciously at them. "You're not going to…hex me or anything?"

"No, why would I? Oh, and by the way…what the hell is that thing?" he pointed at Sol.

"Oh I don't know, why would you hex the person who's made your life hell for about five years? It seems stupid now that you mention it. And Sol isn't a thing. She's an Absol. Don't talk about her like that."

"Sorry, my mistake. An Absol, huh? Never heard of them." He skipped over the "Made your life hell" part of his sentence.

"You wouldn't have. I…sort of…er…made them by accident. The Ministry didn't freak because I don't know how I made them. Makes no sense, really, but I think they're cute, so I kept one."

Harry looked at him and grinned wider. "Yeah, they're really cute. Hey, Draco? How about we stop all this stupid fighting now? I mean, you're not a snake anymore, and I think I might know why. So what do you think?"

Draco bit his lip and then nodded. "Alright, let's call a truce. And I need to apologize to Miss Granger anyway."

Draco held out his hand, and they shook, letting go fast. Draco sighed and looked at the door. "I _sooo _don't want to go out there…"

Harry smiled. "You do know you're going to have to face them one day, right?"

"Yes. But today is not that day. I think I'll hide here for a while, and sleep in the…er…never mind."

"Well, I'll tell the others to leave you alone for a bit."

"Thanks…Harry…"

Harry and Ron made their way into the common room, and stayed there until sometime after ten. As they went in to the dorms, they noticed that Draco wasn't there. He was sleeping wherever he felt more comfortable, but Harry knew he hadn't come into the common room. He wondered all throughout a sleepless night, where Draco was, and worrying about him.

**_New chapter! Review it please, and read all the chapters (Prologue too) _****_pleeeasee! Anyway, read my other fanfics. And thanks to my fans, I LOVE Y'ALL! I'll try to update soon, and also THANK YOU SOOO MUCH JESSIE!_**


	5. Author's note

I already know what you think, but I'm here to dispel all your worries, as I have had that happen to me before(oh, how I've come to loathe the author's note) . No, I am NOT, I repeat, I AM NOT giving up on this story. I merely want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. With the work I have from high school, writing is very difficult to do, and recently my lovely computer contracted a virus. It kept deleting my files, even the ones containing school work (which did not please my teachers), and I had to delete all of them, including new chapters for all of my fanfics. Yes, I was even dusting off Differences when the Great Deletion happened. It was rather frustrating for me, but now I am back and working on new chapters for all. So please forgive Cinnaknowsbest, she meant no harm. And I promise to update all of them in return for you all not hunting me down. Soon, you will be able to bask in the glory of my slash, so please be patient.

-Yours truly,

Cinnaknowsbest


	6. The Constants, and Fate's voice

Draco was sitting on the floor of the room of requirement, weaving a tapestry. Well, his name was Draco now, but he had many names, and of all of the people he had been, he found Draco and all of the posibilities of this persona to be the most fascinating of all. As the Soulweaver, he was allowed to live many times, as many as were needed to detail the lives of all of his chosen species. It was, in fact, very lonely work. He worked hard every night, listening to Fate's whispers in his ears, and using those whispers to create his tapestry. As the Soulweaver for the human race, "Draco" was allowed one companion. The only issue was that his companion needed to be human. The gender and what he was to Draco was nothing to the laws. He would give anything for Harry to be his companion. After all, a Soulweaver only falls in love once, and he would love to spend the rest of Harry's life with him. But there was the issue plain and simple: it would be the end of Harry's life, but Draco could only die after the last human had been destroyed, and that was too long. If Fate had told him that the human race would wipe itself out soon, he'd tell Harry he loved him and get it over with. But Fate, that bitch, she was torturing him. She could create some huge Armageddon, kill them all, but instead she laughed at his love for a mortal. He knew she could change Harry's mortal status if she wished, but instead Lady Fate was punishing him for his feelings.

He heard her horrible twisted voice in his head again, and tried to block it out. She had no physical form, so there were times he could just pretend she did not exist. This was not one of them.

"That's right, you horrible boy. I'm tormenting you because you don't deserve The Chosen! You horrible creature, you're doing this to right a wrong, and you think you deserve what he could give you? You don't deserve his love. I know he speaks to you now, and I can change that in an instant. In fact, I will. It may be tomorrow. It may be next week. You won't know when, but one day, i'll steal away your little haven, and I will torment you forever until you lose your mind, and I can cast you into Oblivion."

He closed his eyes and turned away from her, simply continuing to work. He would not challenge her, for he knew she could do whatever she pleased with his love, and he could not do anything to deter her. He would lose Harry. He knew that then he would go mad. Of that he had no doubt, because Harry was all he had ever thought of, even before Harry had been born. He had always known who he'd love, the tainted voice of Fate whispering his name to Draco, sending him fleeting images and memories of what would come to be with the one he loved. As such, Draco got to know his love in a way. How happy he had been when Harry was born was soon changed into fear for Harry's life on the night He Who Shall Not Be Named murdered his family. Fate had been like this ever since that day. He finished his night's work, and left the room. Fate sent him another burst of image.

It consisted of four paths, dominated by The Chosen and his Constants. There were four Constants.

One, a spirit of Loyalty, with fiery red hair and dark brown eyes. This was Harry's best friend, Ron. Ron was a spirit that stayed true when he felt Harry was at his weakest, and only wavered when Harry was shown worthy, beleiving himself unecesary. He was slightly misguided, but he could be trusted to help Harry, and to care about him as if he were a brother.

The second was a spirit of Knowlege. Hermione Granger, the genius, always ready to share her knowlege with minimum beration. She protected Harry from his ignorant side, and was there even when the spirit of Loyalty could not be. She was always fascinated with the new and the old always learning, always caring. So, in a way, she was also a spirit of Love.

Then there was the Constant of Bravery, who came in the crushed form of one Neville Longbottom. Draco knew Neville was brave, and had spent so long trying to infuriate him into gaining his feet, challenging him so hard that he'd hoped Neville would realize he was destined for greatness. He was a personification of untapped potential, and Draco now learned that his"challenges" hurt Neville, putting him farther behind.

And then, there was him. The Constant of Hidden Love, and the Constant of Protection. It was true, he had been physically created to be Harry's perfect second half. His soulmate of sorts, and to protect him forever. Draco was loathe to admit it, but he had always been slightly jealous of Ron. For years, the pair had been so inseperable that many people expected Harry and Ron to be a couple. This resulted with Draco being in a horrible mood with the two. Even after he learned the truth, he hated Ron for being able to have what he couldn't have. He would do anything for Harry. Anything exept let go of Harry.

And thinking of all this, he wondered if it wasn't for his one mistake, the mistake that caused his present occupation, would he have been able to live for Harry? The answer was no. He would have died. If he was able to live for Harry, maybe he could. He fell asleep, still wondering. He dreamed of Harry that night. He always did.


End file.
